The Hero and their Sibling!
by Mochiko-desu
Summary: Let's all pretend that each player's counterpart is their sibling! Whoo-pee! Happy! Yay! Rated T for language. And stuff later on. THERE IS NO INCEST, I AM A PURE GIRL. Features: Red and Leaf, Gold and Crystal, May and Brendan! Rated T for eensy weensy colorful words :D
1. Endless Ramble

~Red and Leaf~

* * *

It was dawn in Pallet Town; everyone was asleep, except for our famed hero, Red!

After taking a long settlement and practice in Mt. Silver, he decided to take a short break and return home!

Here he was, inside his home, sitting on a wooden chair and drinking coffee from his Pikachu mug.

"Hey, bro! Welcome home, it's been five months!" His sister, Leaf, erupted from upstairs and sat with him.

"…" He apathetically stares at his sister, while giving a small smile.

Oh how much she changed! Her brown hair got longer and her moss green eyes shone.

"Do you know, while you were away, Gary like, became Gym Leader and he was sooo cool, but I kicked his ass with my Venusaur and then…" Leaf rambled while pulling a bowl and putting some milk and cereals in it.

"I like, got my 8th gym badge, and then I was like, heading for the Elite Four, but then Gary stopped me and he was like, 'Leaf, I love you!' and I was like, 'Oh my Arceus, Gary, like, no way!' and then he kissed me in the middle of the Pokémon league, and we were like, both blushing, and then I like ran away." She rambled while munching on her cereal.

Red narrowed his ruby eyes in annoyance, he wanted to cover his ears at her rambling but she would whack him for not listening.

"And then, I like, challenged Lorelei, but we kinda gossiped for a long time and while she was talking my Pokémon defeated hers and she was like, 'Good job, Leaf, you should totally hit the next one!' and I was like, 'Okay, it was totally nice talking and battling with you. And Bruno was like, mute and mentally retarded so it was boring, and then I beat him and challenged Agatha, and she kept on criticizing Professor Oak, and I was like, 'That's not true!' and kicked her ass and told her to make me cookies, and then…"

Arceus, if she was in Mt. Silver right now, there would've been an avalanche.

"Then, I battled this Dragon-trainer, Lance, and I was like, 'Oh my Arceus, my Pokemon!' he totally KO'd them, so he was like, 'Good Job' and gave me a speech about dragons, victory and you. And Gary was waiting for me outside and we were like, hugging, and then we kissed and I realized that my Pokemon adventure wasn't that bad. What do you think, Red?"

No response.

"…Red?" Leaf looks around, lips forming a pink pout.

Meanwhile, Red was climbing on top of his Charizard, ready to go back to Mt. Silver.

* * *

A/N: In my perspective, Red only shows emotion towards his Mom, Pokemon, Leaf and Gary. Next up is Gold and Crystal, and oh, Ethan is different from Gold in this fanfic, kay? R&R Please?


	2. Poffin Magazine

A/N: One review is enough to make Mochi-chan going! Determination strikes! Thank you Myung Won Ko! I don't understand Korean but you gave me D-E-T-E-R-M-I-N-A-T-I-O-N!

* * *

~Gold and Crystal~

* * *

Gold was snickering to himself until the door banged open.

"Oh, hey, Crystal!" He says, hiding the article he was reading before that.

"What were you doing?" Crystal sends a questioning glance to her younger brother.

"Nothing, nothing, just hanging around here… in the couch. Y'know, lazy, plain old me?" He smiles, awkwardly scratching his back.

Crystal noticed something definitely wrong. Even her teal hair was sending messages to her brain. Squinting her blue eyes, she calmly walks over to his position. Gold, felt sweat trick down his dark navy blue hair and his black eyes twitching in fear.

And with all her womanly power, she flings the couch.

"Holy Giratina!" Gold exclaims, falling to his sides. The magazine flopping beside him.

Before he could stop his older sister, she picked it up, and to his dismay, she covered her mouth in shock.

"… Gold."

"U….Uh, yeah?"

"Is this the newest issue of _**Poffin **_magazine?" Crystal gawked.

Gold gulped, preparing himself to be questioned of his sexual orientation.

"Y-Y-Yes…?" Oh well, it was nice reading all those issues and staring at the female gym leader's bodies.

"Like, oh my Mew, Gold! I totally love this mag! I never thought you do too?! Can I borrow this? I haven't been to the Pokémart lately! I soooo love this magazine!" Crystal gawked, her eyes shining like those desu-desu princess anime shows.

"Um… Sure." Gold says, feeling a little relieved.

"Awww, thanks Gold! You are the best baby brother ever! I so love you!" She said, before taking off to her bedroom.

Gold stopped holding his breath, his Typhlosion glaring at him.

"That was close, right bud?" He cheekily grins at his Pokemon.

Meanwhile, Crystal is clutching her XTransciever while holding onto her Eevee.

"Hey Lyra! So, today, I saw my brother reading _**Poffin**_, you know, the magazine? I knew he was gay all along, ever since he played with my Pokemon dolls when he was a baby. Don't you agree, Eevee?" She coos.

* * *

A/N: Heehee. I like teasing Gold~!


	3. Unusually Useful

**_A/N:_ **Mochiko-chan is back and this time... with more vigor~! Don't you guys dare think I was leaving this baby behind! I was simply working on another new story, 'My Secret Little Phobia', and it would really be nice if you guys would check it out and leave your thoughts~!

Anyways, this thing has been having 4 reviews(I really didn't expect this to get reviewed actually oWo) and I would very much like to thank the following; Andmeuths, supersexyghotmew95 and LE DERP for reviewing this amateur piece!

Now, back to the story!

* * *

**_~Brendan and May~_**

* * *

"Brendan, how do I look in this?" May says, twirling around in a pink dress.

Without glancing at his younger sister, eyes still on the Pokédex he mumbles,

"Fine."

After a few minutes, her sister comes back wearing a blue dress.

"How about this one?"

"Fine."

May pouted, he said the same thing!

She changes into a green dress and asks him the same question.

"Fine."

Infuriated, she shakes him by the shoulders.

"Brendan, how come you don't care about my contests, but I care about your ultra lame field work?"

"I do care about your contests, sis. And I appreciate your endless support, thank you, sis." He says mechanically to his sister, who in return turns more agitated.

In return she pinned down her older brother who was still clutching to the Pokédex as if it were his first Pokémon; which caused her to be more pissed off.

"You don't care at all! Any normal brother could do a nice pep cheer like, 'You go, little sister May!' or something…! I have been trying at least 3 dresses in front of you and you never say anything except, 'Fine, fine, and fine'! IS 'FINE' THE ONLY WORD YOU HAVE KNOWN? What have our parents been teaching you? And for Rayquaza's sake, WHEN will you ever get sick of your Pokédex? Why can't you help me with my fashion crisis instead of-!" She says, berating him as he looked at her with blank ruby eyes.

"In a Pokémon contest, 55% goes to the certain Pokémon move and its appeal on the judges, 25% to the Pokémon and its costume, 15% to the success, originality and deliberation of the move and 5% goes to the trainer's costume. So if I were you, May, I would rather focus on training my Pokémon rather to cry over a wardrobe malfunction."

"Waaaaah, Brendan~! You're really smart! How'd you know all of that?" She says, now amazed.

"Pokédex." He says getting up, slightly confused at his sister's sudden change of emotion.

"Nerd."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! A chapter is done! Alright, next up is... Lucas and Dawn! Thank you for viewing this chapter and I hope you liked it, readrs c: R&R if you want!


	4. Weather Blues

_**A/N:**_ Hello readers c: thank you very much for the some of reviews, follows and favorites! I **SERIOUSLY** did not expect this story to get some attention!

I'd like to thank** LE DERP**,** Guest** and** pikachu0311** for reviewing; **Andmeuths**, ** .knife** and **supersexyghotmew95** for following; **Armored Shiny**, ** .knife** and **supersexyghotmew95** for favoriting! Thank you so much for the support.

Here is your awaited Chapter 4! R&R if you want?

* * *

_**~Lucas and Dawn~**_

* * *

"LUCAS!" The bluenette screamed, a few feet below his brother.

Wait… feet?

"YES?!" He asks, gripping tightly on the rock to avoid any accidents.

"Can't we just abort this mission? We're way up in Mt. Coronet! And according to the Pokédex, it says it's really cold and the weather is bad and…" She yells at her little brother who is busy trying not to fall off.

"But big sis, we can't just let Professor Rowan like that… I mean, we promised~!" He says, pouting a little not minding his frosted lips.

"For the love of Giratina, Lucas, your lips are nearly blue AND frozen!" says the protective bigger sister, Dawn, after catching the sight of her brother's near freezing lips.

"Aww c'mon, Dawn, we already went up this thing when we were after Dialga and Palkia~!" Lucas contradicts, humming a tune despite the loud wind and high altitude blocking any form of sound.

"You idiot, Lucas, that during the fall season and there were hardly any snow, and the weather was SUNNY!" Dawn manages to scream out.

"Gosh Dawn, as long as we have each other, there's nothing that'll happen! And it's just one big happy Arceus we're looking for!" Lucas smiles, climbing higher.

"LUCAS! Do you have any idea that you're talking about the God of Pokémon? He basically created each one!" Dawn screeched, getting more anxious the higher they climb.

"Speaking of ideas, I'm having a nice idea since I'm hungry and you have a thermos filled with soup in that glorious backpack, why don't we take a break at that edge of the mountain over there?" Lucas says with an even brighter smile while pointing at an unsafe mountain edge.

"Lucas, that doesn't look very safe and secure."

"Trust me, it is."

And so the duo takes a break at the actually 'safe' mountain edge, and as Dawn was about to pull out two plastic cups, Lucas accidentally flings the thermos 200 feet below them. And so, together, they admire the scene of the red thermos falling slowly and gracefully below them with opened mouths.

Unfortunately, Lucas isn't as devastated and shocked as Dawn.

"Oh well, too bad. Come on Dawn, let's reach the summit."

"LUCAS, YOU IDIOT; THAT SOUP YOU FLUNG WAS ENOUGH FOOD FOR TWO DAYS!"

* * *

**A/N: **c: So how was it? Too long or too short? Anyways, coming next in this story is... Ethan and Lyra! :D And oh, since this story has a few chapters left(4 actually.), I was wondering if what you guys think I should write next? I was thinking a Nuzlocke Run for Black with White as the protagonist or Black 2 with Rosa as a protagonist? (And yes I have both games(ROMS) for DesMume) So, leave your opinion while writing a review?

Thanks and I hope you enjoyed! c:


End file.
